Toothless's Past Comes Back
by NightFuryOne
Summary: Hailey and Toothless's life after the battle has been peacful. However, when Toothless gets a visit from his kin, his life, as well as Hailey's, takes a very sharp turn. Toothless's brother, Reagon, plans to take Hailey away from Toothless, as well as Shiloh returning, hoping to become Toothless's mate. How is he going to sort this out? Fem!Hic - Toothcup - OCs - *ON HOLD*


**New Story Activate! This story is a follow-up from The Dragon's Mark. I advise you to read that story before this one. Reviews are much appreciated. In this story, all the teens are fifteen.**

**Remember this? → # # # # # It was a POV change and still is!  
How 'bout this one? → ! ! ! ! ! It was a time change and still is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

* * *

**One Year Later**

**June 2nd, 9:45 am**

Life on Berk was changed when Hailey and Toothless defeated Vorpent and Green Death. The legendary fighter websites had been updated. Hailey, who had stage fright before, was now performing all over the island, broadcasting her performances all over the globe. She doesn't do that alone though. She formed a sort of band with her friends. She had gained more confidence than ever before. Now, she had just finished her last performance for the next few months. That meant not one performance for four months.

Finally she could relax and not have the weight of performing on her shoulders. She could finally enjoy the beauty of summer with her friends which she hadn't done in a while. She didn't have to stress about being bullied anymore, nor did she have to stress about feeling left out. What surprised her most was that she was only 15-years-old and she had helped the whole island of Berk with the dragons. She was even able to help everyone get a dragon of their own.

And the months after the battle were quite pleasant for Hailey. Her leg had fully recovered from the incident so she was finally able to use her leg again. She was very grateful for it, but still avoided metal things for a short amount of time. Once she had assured her father that she was really able to use both of her legs properly, he and Gobber had agreed to take the girls to the beach to meet their friends.

Her dad and her uncle were talking about some random thing that Hailey couldn't decipher and Autumn was taking pictures of herself and Hailey, sometimes pictures of both of them. They were currently heading towards the beach where she could meet up with her friends. They were driving in her dad's white Toyota Yaris.

Toothless was probably there already, considering he flew all the way there. Firestar had let Toothless keep the automatic tail fin. Firestar came to visit often but sadly, he couldn't come to the beach because of more apprentices coming in. Hailey was wearing a deep green tankini. Autumn was wearing a purple tankini. Both of them were wearing black sandals.

"How long did it take you and Glory to get from North Dakota to here?" Hailey asked, taking a sip of her water.

"I'm guessing more than 12 hours. We did take breaks though, considering it was about 4000 miles." Autumn guessed. That caused Hailey to almost choke on her water. She knew it was a ways away, but 4,000 miles? She never would've guessed. She gave Autumn a very surprised look as she pulled out her towel and wiped the water off her face.

"Dang girl!" Hailey said as she shoved her towel back into her bag. Autumn laughed as Hailey had a particularly hard time pulling her bag open. Then she realized the strings were stuck. Sighing, she untied the strings very slowly. She must have been at it for a while because when she looked up, they were at the beach. She saw Toothless talking to the other dragons and her friends attempting to set up a volleyball net. It was a funny sight, especially when Robin hit Travis over the head with one of the poles that held the net up.

Hailey and Autumn practically jumped out of the car, taking their sports bags with them. Both of their fathers walked out of the car and set up two beach chairs in front. Autumn put their cooler next to them and joined Hailey as she walked over to where Robin and Travis were trying to set up a volleyball net.

Silvia was carrying one of the poles while Robin and Travis were carrying the other. Frank, Adam, and Dylan were doing some random things in the sand. Hailey also saw Toothless talking to the other dragons. Hailey had figured out the names of the dragons. Dylan's was SeaWave, Adam's was AirRazor, Frank's was Tigerlily, and Robin and Travis' was Spark and Steam.

"Hey, guys!" Silvia called to the cousins. Hailey looked over to see the volleyball net set up. Hailey smiled at Silvia as the boys finally stood up.

"Alright, so are we playing volleyball?" Autumn asked. Silvia nodded.

"Boys versus girls!" she announced. They nodded. Then, they got into their positions. Silvia was at the back, ready to serve while Hailey, Robin and Autumn stood in a line at the front. Hailey knew the line wouldn't last long. Silvia served the volleyball into the air, only to be bumped back by Adam. Autumn set it to the other side.

Dylan spiked it over the net, giving the boys a point. Hailey kicked the volleyball back to them. Frank served the volleyball back and Robin, being the aggressive girl she was, spiked the volleyball over the net. She cheered with the rest of the girls as Autumn served.

The game lasted for a while before Dylan decided to go for a swim, noticing that they were all bored. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" he shouted. The teens raced each other into the water and Frank was the last on in. He jumped in, doing a cannon ball as he did so, splashing his friends.

The teens splashed each other in the face, but stopped abruptly as they heard a very loud roar coming from behind them. They looked behind themselves to see AirRazor swooping in, his talons outstretched. They grabbed Hailey's arms and took her into the sky.

"Dear gods!" she shouted. "Razor! Put me down now!" He shrugged as he let go. Panic and anger rushed through her. Panic because she was falling 40 feet from the air into the water and anger because, though he had done what she had said, he knew what she meant.

Not wanting to do a belly flop in the water, she straightened into a dive and plunged through the water painlessly. She resurfaced a moment later and took a gulp of air before she plunged back down to avoid her head being overtaken by waves. She quickly swam to the shore and broke through to the surface.

She dragged herself out of the water and plopped down onto the shore. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Toothless running towards her. He sat down next to her and laid a paw on her chest, checking her breathing rate. She turned her head to him.

"Can't I just... go five minutes... without almost being killed? Is that too much to ask?" she asked, feeling very short-winded.

"You okay?" Toothless asked, taking his paw off of her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just a bit tired." Toothless helped her sit up and let her lean against him. She watched as everyone ran towards her.

"Hailey, you are going to speed our ages by a decade!" Autumn said as she, and everyone else knelt down beside her. Hailey laughed along with her cousin and friends. Silvia looked up and saw her parents, and everyone else's parents signaling it was time for them to go.

She nudged Autumn and her friends. "Guys, our parents say it's time to go. How 'bout tomorrow we all go for a flight?" They nodded and bid each other goodbye. The teens mounted their dragons and sped off, their parents driving, leaving Hailey, Autumn, Toothless and Glory sitting at the beach.

"Come on. We've gotta go home and get dried off." With that, she mounted Glory, told Gobber and Stephen that she and Hailey were flying home, and flew off. Gobber and Stephen gave Hailey a thumbs up as they got in the car and started driving.

"Guess we better go," Hailey said as she stood up. She mounted Toothless and they flew off towards the house.

**! ! ! ! ! 11:00 am**

Hailey and Autumn were sitting in their bedroom, their dragons in front of their beds. It amazed Hailey how both of their dragons could fit in the same room without breaking anything. Since Autumn was there to stay, both of their fathers had turned Hailey's bed into a bunk bed. Autumn would always sleep on the top while Hailey slept on the bottom. There were now two desks, but both of the girls had the same kind of laptop. Everything else was the same.

Hailey had changed into a dark blue shirt, jeans, and was still wearing the necklace that Firestar had given her. She was relieved she hadn't worn it to the beach. Toothless was wearing his. He had complained a little about it being to girly. So Hailey had, with Firestar's permission, turned the violet into a bronze shield. Hailey and Autumn said it symbolized protection. Toothless was very happy with that charm.

Autumn was wearing a hot pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and was wearing a necklace that Hailey made for her. She offered one to Glory, but she said there was no way she would allow anything on her neck. The necklace was still stored in Hailey's jewelry box in case Glory might change her mind.

"Hailey, do mind if Glory and I go for a quick flight?" Autumn asked, peering down at Hailey from the top bunk. "I want to go see Dylan."

"Go get him," Hailey replied. Autumn thanked her and jumped off of the top bunk. She mounted Glory and took off through the hatch in the roof. Hailey still had the look of terror in her eyes because she had still not gotten over the panic that had built up inside her. Toothless nudged her arm, causing her to look up.

He opened his wings. "Come here," he said softly. She smiled as she threw herself into his forearms. He hugged her tightly as he laid down on the floor, Hailey enclosed in his wings. She felt safer than ever whenever she knew Toothless had her. Hailey laid her her head down and closed her eyes.

She snapped her eyes open when she heard a group of familiar growls in the distance. She felt Toothless's hold tighten and she instantly knew it was going to be a rough day.

* * *

**Okay guys. How was that? Let me know in the reviews please!**

**Also, for any of you who are wondering, Dragon Riders, one of my newer stories, is on hold for a bit as well as Learn to Fight. And Dragon Training: By a Princess and Prince, will be updated soon.**


End file.
